


Colds

by ironicbee7



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicbee7/pseuds/ironicbee7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock catches a cold and you try to tease him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Common Cold

*ACHOO!*

Sherlock’s sneeze punctuated the silence of 221B Baker Street. John looked up from writing his blog and saw his flatmate collapse onto the sofa and wearing his blue dressing gown.

“How do you cope John? Being ill I mean, it’s awful I can’t think.” He voice was muffled as his face was pressed into the cushion. 

John chuckled, Sherlock had had a cold for a day and now he was acting like it was the end of the world. The door to the flat clicked open and Sherlock sat up whilst tightening his dressing gown around him.

“Hey boys I bring groceries.” 

Your voice floated from the kitchen and into the living room. You put away the shopping in the cupboards that were not contaminated by Sherlock’s ‘experiments’. Your relationship with the genius was complicated; you were his friend always, equal sometimes and a source of major confusion frequently. As you walked into the living room Sherlock merely greeted you with a scowl and you racked your brains to see if you had done anything that could have given him cause for offence.

“He has a cold.” John supplied the reason behind the scowl with a small smile as he quickly looked up from his computer screen.

A smile plastered itself on your face as you looked at the annoyed consulting detective. You loved pointing out things that Sherlock had missed, even if they were not important or relevant as it frustrated him.

“So Sherlock what have I done today?”

Sherlock looked at you and your appearance; a simple (f/c) knitted jumper and jeans, your (h/c) locks pulled in to a low ponytail. His eyes ran around the room and saw your handbag discarded by the door, your winter coat thrown over the bannister and a scarf dropped on the floor which he presumed was yours.

“Evidently its cold out hence all the layers and think clothing. You walked to the shop from your house, bought food and other such items for me and John then walked here. Correct?”

“Actually you didn’t notice the coffee stain on my scarf and you failed to pick up on the fact that it is Saturday when I met up with friends. We meet up had a coffee and I spilt it on myself.”

Sherlock huffed and looked away from you. “Minor details” he muttered under his breath. He reclined back on the sofa as you moved and picked up his latest case file. You presumed that he had tried to work on them and had been hindered by his cold. You flicked through the pages and started to recall everything that Sherlock had told you about the case, all of his hypothesise and mad ramblings. You lie on the floor of the flat and spread the notes all around you before reading over everything and looking at every pictured until it clicked. When you were sure of yourself and your final conclusion you jumped up and landed on the sofa, one leg either side of Sherlock’s lower abdomen a look of excitement filling your eyes. Sherlock did not move but looked impressively at you.

“I’ve solved it.” You were unable to keep the pride out of your voice “The brother planned everything but didn’t kill the boyfriend as he had a party that night, the perfect alibi. However he did kill his sister when she started asking questions. And I know it was him because he dropped his class ring at the scene.”

You shoved two photographs of the brother under Sherlock’s nose. One before the sister’s death and another one after where the ring was missing. Sherlock could not help but find himself agreeing with you.

“Well done” his praise was cut short as he continued to speak “it still took you longer then it would take me even with this cold. I hadn’t looked at the file today.”

Your face fell and John shot Sherlock a disapproving stare. Sherlock felt slightly sorry for ruining your glee and he could not understand why he felt that way. He reached out and patted you on the shoulder.

“But for a normal person it was ……….good.”

You and John both looked at him. Reaching a hand out you brushed back his curls and felt his forehead.

“He must be ill John. He almost apologised.”


	2. Confusing Cold

Your head felt foggy, your throat burnt and every time you blinked your eyes watered. After struggling to open the door to the flat shared between John and Sherlock you dropped your handbag on the floor and saw a smug Sherlock staring at you. For a man who all but proclaimed he was dying of a cold yesterday he looked fine he was properly dressed today in a purple shirt and simple trousers, you on the other hand,

*ACHOO!*

“Ah dear (Name) it seems you have caught my cold, what a shame.” His voice was void of sympathy “John will be back soon.”

Shrugging off you thick winter coat to reveal a grey oversized jumper and pair of leggings you threw it over the bannister like you always did. You threw yourself face down onto the sofa, your left arm and leg dangling off the edge. A faint rustling of paper could be heard and you felt something drop onto your back. After reaching for the paper you sat up so you could read it, it was one of Sherlock’s cases. The name on the file looked familiar but you could not remember for the life of you what Sherlock had told you about the case. All you could remember was something about a cat, a fat cat at that. 

Flicking through the pages did not refresh your memory, it took you what seemed like an hour to read a paragraph as the words played tricks on your eyes and the sheer number of sneezes did not help. Sherlock had vanished somewhere, not that you had expected any sympathy from the genius. No one had tried to care for him when he was ill as they did not want to be ridiculed or have a snappy response of “I’m perfectly capable of looking after myself” sent in their direction. You knew that his logic would be no one helped me why would I help you. After half an hour of you looking at the case and trying to make a conclusion Sherlock reappeared and asked for your opinion.

“Someone’s fat cat died?”

Sherlock let out a low resonating chuckle at your feeble attempt to digest the information with your cold filled brain.

“No. An inner city business man, sometimes referred to as a fat cat, was shot by a disgruntled friend’s grandmother. Having a cold really does affect your ability to think (Name) as it was fairly obvious, even Lestrade almost got it.”

You knew that he was only going to mock you now that you had a cold. Unable to think of anything intelligent to respond with you rolled onto your side and faced the back of the sofa. Sherlock grinned at your behaviour; no one out smarted him not even when he had a cold. Yet something made him feel slightly bad for being the cause of your annoyance.

The pair of you remained in silence until John returned to find you glaring at the upholstery of the sofa and Sherlock tinkering with one of his experiments in the kitchen.  
On hearing John’s voice call out your name you rolled over and looked at him before glaring towards the kitchen. John instantly knew that Sherlock had done something to upset you; it was written all over your face.

“Sherlock. What have you done?” his voice was calm and even.

Sherlock made no attempt to respond so you answered on his behalf.

“He bullied me John.”

“I did no such thing.” Sherlock’s voice got louder as he left the kitchen and came to stand at the end of the sofa. “I merely tested you. It was perfectly acceptable for you to try and out do me when I was ill. Why should it be any different when the roles are reversed?”

“You out smart everyone all the time! Only Mycroft can keep up with you because you’re Sherlock Holmes.” You exclaimed all of this as you stood up and looked Sherlock in the eye even though you had to tilt your head back to do so. “I’m leaving John but I’ll see you when I feel better.” 

You brushed past Sherlock and grabbed your coat and handbag. You knew he was clever and the fact that he had no filter on his brain was proved as words came tumbling out of his mouth with no consideration for others feelings. However you wished that every once in a while he would try and not show off in front of those who considered him as a friend. After wrestling with your coat you were finally ready to leave with Sherlock’s low voice called your name.

“(Name)” you continued like you had not heard him “(Name)” this time you turned to face him and found yourself toe to toe with the man.

He leaned in, his eyes taking in every little detail from the smudge of toothpaste in the corner of your mouth to the smell of citrus fruits that was your perfume. You watched as those grey eyes ran over your face and your heart rate picked up, there was no way he was going to….his cold lips brushed against your soft warm ones and you froze slightly. You pressed your lips back against his wondering how he would react. He allowed you to kiss him and reached out and placed his hand lightly on your shoulder, a long finger finding the pulse point in your neck as he measured your heart rate as it rapidly increased. Sherlock gently pulled back and much to your delight had a small blush across his checks.

“Purely an experiment you understand. To see if I am now immune to that specific strain of cold.” 

With that the slightly flustered consulting detective opened the flat door and ushered you through it. He returned to the kitchen wondering about what he had done and why he had done it. No logical though pattern had occurred before the event so now he wanted to analyse the results of his ‘experiment’.


	3. Experiment Results

A week had passed since Sherlock’s ‘experiment’ and during that time your cold had cleared up. On a number of different occasions you had called in at 221B only to find that Sherlock was not there and John had no idea of where he was. The incident that had occurred a week ago proved to you that you did in fact have feelings for Sherlock, feelings that you were not sure you could act upon. This confusion was not helped by the way Sherlock seemed to be ignoring you.

After the experiment Sherlock himself was left confused. It had proven that he was now immune to that strain of cold but it had forced him to consider a whole host of other questions; why had he kissed you, why did it feel good, would he do it again if the opportunity arose. Not all of them had scientific answers. Instead of thinking about you he threw himself deeper into his work by taking on any case in an attempt to fill his brain.

Fed up with being ignored you decided to call upon Sherlock when you knew he would be in, late Friday night. John had a date so the chances of interruption were slim. You knocked on the door to the flat which promptly opened.

“An absolute disaster then I take it.”

Clearly Sherlock had been expecting John and was shocked to find you there instead. You pushed past him and headed into the living room before he could tell you to leave. Instead of sitting down or removing your coat you stood there and waited for an infuriatingly calm Sherlock to appear.

*crack*

The heel of your hand connected with the smooth side of his face leaving behind a hint of pink yet the arrangement of his facial features did not change.

“What do you want me to do Sherlock? Pretend it didn’t happen? Forget it? I can’t just reorganise my mind like you can. That’s all we are to you isn’t it, we are all just experiments” your voice was filled with hurt and accusation.

Mixed emotions filled you; attraction, annoyance, hurt, worry. Sherlock reached a hand out and tried to place it on your shoulder but you stepped away.

“I can’t love. I don’t feel emotion like you do. I would never..”

The look on your face told him to shut up. You knew he felt nothing back, you were not that deluded. 

“I care for you though. I value you as a person as a friend. You are something to me in a way that John is not, both of you understand me and don’t think I’m strange. I won’t learn to love but I could learn to appreciate a close companion. Even if it ends badly it would be a useful insight into certain chemical reactions.” He muttered the last part to himself but you still overheard.

“I don’t care what you call us but don’t you dare refer to it as an experiment.”

A smile spread over your face as Sherlock left the room. You had just secured Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective and genius as your ……boyfriend? Partner? Companion? Other half? Potential lover? You did not plan on your life as a whole changing just your relationship deepening with Sherlock becoming more mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> There is an other part to this if you enjoy it. I hope you did enjoy it.


End file.
